Nagaens
Nagaens (Nah-gah-eenz) are an uncommon race, though they're not as secretive or reclusive as Fae or Basir. They're the fifth most popular race of the 7 base playable races in Magience, due to the fact that they only have feet when mixed into a Hybrid or as a mutation. Their main stat is "Intelligence". Collectively known as "The Ambitious Scholars", Nagaens value knowledge of all sorts and make surprisingly good magic users. Appearance Nagaens have the upper body of a humanoid, and the lower body of a snake. The serpentine tail is usually 2-3 times the length of the torso. Their whole body, including the upper half, is covered with a protective armor of scales that hide their actual skin; every year, they shed their scales for a week, revealing the skin underneath until the scales grow back. The scales are usually very faint, unable to be seen unless one is extremely up close. Most Nagaens are vibrantly colored, except for Mamba; they don't have their own bright colors, but will make up for it with colorful trinkets or scraps of cloth. Nagaens rarely wear clothing, and what they do wear is very revealing. This is mainly because of their layer of scales pretty much hiding everything, but also because most Nagaens live in warm climates. Nagaens do not have ears. Instead, they have holes in the side of their head. Some Nagaens may have a rare mutation of the eyes; the sclera and pupil takes on the color of the iris, making their eye a solid mass of color. Culture Nagaens live in colonies, spread out throughout various territories and environments though they seem to prefer the heat. They are led by Chieftans, who may be either male or female, a role which is inherited through familial lines. Nagaens are famous for their stonework. They mold and shape various kinds of stone using a special acidic mixture that is made from their own venom. They worship the stars. They believe strongly in destiny; when a Nagaens is born, they consult the stars to determine the child's path in life. From that day forth, their job is set, and they are raised by a family who shares their destiny. For example, a child determined to be a Mason would be raised by Masons. Generally, a marriage is also only official if the two Nagaens share a destiny. It's strongly frowned upon in a majority of colonies for Nagaens of different destinies to live under the same roof. While they do value arts and music, Nagaens value knowledge most of all, and will often trade away their best goods for new information. This makes them excellent informants. Names Nagaens names are usually pretty short, though not as short as Basir. First names are never more than five or six letters long and are usually pretty heavy on consonants. Their surnames are usually two hyphenated names, no more than four letters long each. The first part of the surname is taken from the parent matching their gender, and the second part from the other parent. Varieties There are many different varieties of Nagaens, the following are just a small set of examples. '''Coral - '''Brightly colored, highly venomous. Their bite can kill lower leveled players in mere minutes if not treated right away. Small and thin compared to the other two, but flashy in terms of colorations. '''Mamba - '''Darker, usually black or grey in color, but also highly venomous. Once a day they can kill any level with one bite, regardless of how much stronger they are. '''Python - '''Dark colors with bright patterns, pythons have weak venom but are instead incredibly strong, able to crush enemies with their tails. Racial Abilities / Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to Nagaens, the following are just a small set of examples. ''Venomous Bite -'' Inflicts the target with the Poison status when the Nagaens bites them. May also cause paralysis. ''Shedskin -'' Every year, the Nagaens must shed their scales and be without for a few days while a new coat grows in. This may also be triggered if the Nagaens takes severe damage. ''Scales - ''The Nagaens' skin is covered with a layer of scales that act as armor. +50% to Vitality regardless of what they wear. Effect is nullified when the Nagaens annually sheds their scales until new ones grow in. ''Flexibility -'' The Nagaens has a very long, flexible spine, allowing for amazing dodges and acrobatics so long as they have the strength to lift their massive tails. ''Instinctive Hatred ''- Nagaens hate Ayviah with a passion, mostly due to an intellectual rivalry. -50% to all stats if in a party with a Ayviah, +50% to all stats when fighting one. ''High Intellect ''- Nagaens prize knowledge. +25% to all Intelligence scores. Cold blooded (Unique to pure Nagaens)- All stats -50% in cold climates Category:Races